Fangs of Passion
by Morning Fey
Summary: An ancient vampiress is helping to protect Hogwarts, can she protect the dark potions master as well? Can the passion they find in each other's arms warm their cold hearts?
1. Kiss me Deadly

I'm borrowing most of these guys from JK Rowling, but it's just for fun and I'm not making any money from it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Snape entered the Forbidden Forest late that night. He traveled deep into the forest and placed his lights in a large circle. He had come to harvest the takasa flower, which only bloomed at night. It was a powerful healing agent, particularly useful on wounds caused by dark magic. Madam Pomfrey's stores had unfortunately been depleted upon his last return from Voldemort's lair, broken and bloody. Best to stock up in case he was summoned again. 

He had just begun to pick the flowers when he felt he was not alone. Turning around he saw a woman behind him. She was young, perhaps twenty, with short black hair and a pale complection, but beautiful none the less. She was garbed in tight black breeches, high black boots, and a simple tailored black blouse. Around her waist was a belt of sorts, it appeared to contain a saber and a few other items he couldn't see from his vantage point.

She looked at him with a blank expression, no recognition and no emotion that he could discern, and when she spoke her voice was without inflection

"You should not be out here little one, there is evil in the forest this night."

"Perhaps I am that evil." Snape stated, "who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

She merely looked at him blankly, turning her head to the sided in a sharp movement, "I will stay and protect you."

"Please, don't inconvenience yourself on my account."

He continued to gather the precious plants as he kept an eye on her, she stood for a moment and then crouched with her legs spread wide, putting her hands to the ground and shifting to rest her weight on one leg. She continued to watch him blankly, occasionally cocking her head to one side or another.

Suddenly she stood and whirled around to where a man had appeared out of nowhere. The man had long blond hair, tied up into a pony tail, dressed all in black with a black overcoat billowing behind him. 

The man smiled and he could see the glint of sharp incisors, "Ah Katrina, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, when she didn't respond he continued, "I will have the wizard."

"I will protect the wizard Barl, and you will die." Severus pulled out his wand and he held up the palm of her hand toward him, "hold!"

The vampire laughed ruthlessly and as he stepped toward her she disappeared in a cloud of mist only to appear behind him and lick him brutally in the middle of the back with her booted foot. The creature stumbled and spun on her and as he lunged she crouched quickly sending the heel of her hand into his chest. The thing hissed and grabbed for her throat and while she held him off with one hand, reached around to grab a silver spike from her belt and plunged it into his heart.

The creature hissed in fury and clawed at his chest before falling onto the ground, motionless. She glanced up at Severus with those emotionless eyes and she took the saber out of her belt and with one quick motion, cut off the vampire's head.

Severus stood in shocked silence at the scene that lay before him. The woman wiped the blade on the grass as the body before her disintegrated into ash. She returned the knife and the spike to her belt and stood. 

"Perhaps next I warn you of danger you will listen." Striding toward him, "you are a wizard." He nodded. "I was once a witch, a very long time ago."

"And what are you now?"

She opened her mouth to bare her fangs and hissed at him, "I am a creature of the night little one. Three thousand years ago my father created the vampire. He was a wizard, with a wish to live forever and upon his children he placed this curse. He killed me and brought me back and now he still lies where he died by my hand."

"How do you come to be here, now?" Snape asked

"Once I had four brothers, all were changed. For hundreds of years we hunted as a pack, killing indiscriminately. Eventually I learned there need to kill when I feed, that I could erase the memories of my pray, even make it a pleasurable for them. I became sick of death. We had accidentally discovered how to change others and two of my brothers began making vampires at will, and their blood lust was great. They were beyond reason and in the end, we had no choice but to kill them. Many others had been changed and given the knowledge of the changing, it was too late to go back. Most of these vampires are evil creatures, but thankfully not all. Through the years I have hunted and killed many dark ones."

"You killed him easily enough," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I am an ancient and Barl young and weak."

"What brings you into the forest?"

"These last few years there has been someone calling to them, to enter this wood and attempt to attack the school. For the great wizard I have been in this forest, now my home, protecting the children from the dark ones. And so here I found you, collecting this flower," she reached over to pluck a small white bloom, "interesting flowers that you should be collecting. Heals wounds caused by dark spells."

She looked at Severus intently, her eyes so light blue as to be almost white, her pale skin translucent in the light. "You have the appearance of a vampire, professor?" He nodded and she continued, walking up to him to look at his face more closely. She reached her hand up and he felt the coolness against his cheek. "My heart is dead and cold," she cocked her head to the side, and put her small hand on his chest, "I feel your heart is almost as cold as mine." 

The creature ran her hand down his chest and he felt a sudden wave of desire washing over him.

"Perhaps we could warm each other this night," her hand wove it's way to the back of his neck and into his hair and she pulled his willing lips to hers. 

Her mouth was cool and sweet and he felt himself rise as his tongue flickered over her sharp teeth. Severus put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him tightly deepening the kiss. She slipped his robe off his shoulders and moved her hands to unbutton his frock coat as she kissed his neck, tasted the living warmth of him. He wore a white starched shirt that she began to unbutton, making a trail down his chest with her tongue as she did so. With the last button she rose, slowly running her hands up his chest and looking him straight in the eye as her hands pushed it down his lean muscled arms.

Katrina looked behind her to the bare grass and back to the wizard, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground, creating a large black down filled mattress covered with red silk pillows. 

They fell grabbing at each other, his lips hot and moist made their way across her cheek and down her neck, as he grabbed her hair in his fist and forced her head back, moving his other hand to massage her breast roughly. Clothes were discarded in a hurried frenzy and the vampire arched her back as he thrust into her. 

He began to see her in his mind, as if he were making love to her two separate places at once, slowly the two merged, and they were 'joined', at a higher ethereal level. The pleasure of such a bonding was immense, each feeding off the other's desire.

As she wrapped her legs around to deepen the thrusts, they moaned, shaking with the force of the climax.

The woman lay on her side, head resting in her palm as she took the sight of him in, "you are very beautiful."

He opened his eyes, "I hardly think that term can be used to describe me," he drawled.

"I do 'not' say what I do not mean, you will do well to remember that. Perhaps I find beauty in what others do not," she gazed at him with those pale eyes and tilted her head to the side, "but I do find it none the less." She ran her fingers down his arm, and as she ran them over where the dark mark lie invisible, it flared under her fingers causing him to push her hand away. "You are marked by the evil one," she said gazing into his eyes, "and yet you are not marked here." Her fingers gently grazed his chest.

"How would you know that?"

"Would you not have felt it when we joined if I was evil? No, I cannot read your mind, but there is awareness of each other's essence. I feel much darkness in you little one, pain and anger, but not the depths of evil you suggest."

They dressed and Severus grabbed his bag, allowing her to walk him to the edge of the forest. There they stood in silence for several minutes.

"I would have your name?" she inquired.

"Snape, Severus Snape."

"Sssseverussss, yes, it suits you. I am going to the school tomorrow eve, mayhap I will see you then?"

He shook his head, "Hogwarts is protected by wards, you will not be allowed just to walk in there."

"These wards do not stop me from going as I wish, also for the great wizard I am coming to speak of the vampire, show the children how to fight them. Eight o'clock I meet the werewolf. You will come if you so desire." Katrina turned to him and cupped his face in her palms, his pale face silhouetted by the moon in the background was captivating as he leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips before he began the walk back to the school.

The vampire stood motionless, watching him until he entered the castle safely and then she simply disappeared. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Please review.

PS as I am occasionally stuck in writing my other story, I hope to fill in with some on this one. . . 

  



	2. Holy water and mist

Katrina is mine, the rest are not.

______________________________________________________________________________

The children gathered around the platform. Professor Lupin stood in the throng waiting for their guest to arrive. Severus Snape strode in, arms crossed over his chest and moved to the back of the room where he leaned against the hall. The children were chattering in anticipation of this evening's lesson, one that he himself had been eager for. A slight breeze permeated the room and a few of the sconce flames were extinguished. Several of the children looked over their shoulders and a girls hair whipped as a breeze passed her. He heard a whisper of a voice, "beware little children," he suppressed a grin as a girl shrieked, slapping at her arm and whirling around. Soon all of the children were in motion, "fear me if you will," several more children exclaimed in fright as they swatted at the wispy tendrils of fog that spiraled through them.

Snape himself was touched by what felt like a soft kiss on his cheek, he remained impasse as he heard her voice in his ear, "little one. . ."

A moment later that voice spoke from the darkness at the far side of the room. "Had I wanted you all dead, you would be," she said as she emerged from the shadows. Dressed as she had been the previous night, her appearance was, more or less, that of any other person. 

Suddenly she pounced forward, bounding like a cat on all fours for several paces and just as she reached the students, sprang up. The students under her shrieked and grabbed their heads as if to protect themselves, a reaction he would have been pleased to have caused himself, Severus thought.

The woman landed soundlessly and stood, motionless except for her head which she turned to look at each student in turn.

"I am Katrina," she spoke with a powerful, confident voice, "I am Vampire." As the students started to mutter she yelled, "silence! You will not speak unless spoken to!

"I trust you all know what a vampire is? Good, some of what you have heard is true and some is not. If you wish to defend yourselves you must learn such. I will need a volunteer. You," she pointed to Draco Malfoy, "come," she motioned him on the platform with her hand. "You will stand there and you will try to kill me."

Draco looked over to where his head of house stood, saying nothing only raising his eyebrows at the boy.

"The great wizard has permitted you to use all spells at your disposal."

At the boy's confused look, Remus Lupin cleared his throat, "Draco, what she means is, Dumbledore says it's ok, use anything but the unforgivable curses."

She nodded at him and then turned back to the boy, "begin!"

As Draco smiled and began hurling curses at the vampire, she simply stood still letting them hit her full force, none seemed to have any effect on her. Finally she held up the palm of her hand, "enough! You may get down. As you can see these spells have been useless," she turned her head sharply looking at the other students. Several of them opted to try and curse her to no effect. The last was Hermione Granger who after several useless spells started to turn away, only to turn quickly and shoot fire out of the end of her wand.

Katrina leapt straight up where she hung at the ceiling for a moment before falling down, landing on all fours like a cat. "Good. While fire may not kill a vampire, none are immune to it and that is where we must begin. Alas there is 'no' spell that would kill me. Any other suggestions?" 

"Holy water?"

"No, I was once a creature of god, water will not harm me."

"Garlic?"

"Useless."

"Sunlight?"

"It is true that the sun kills vampires, but you must lure one into the sun, and that would be difficult."

Silence filled the room, "is there none who has any other suggestions. Come, think."

A voice finally drawled out from the back of the room, "I could cut off your head?"

Katrina suddenly vanished only to reappear next to the potions master. She stood emotionless, chin held high, looking him in the face, "and how would you incapacitate me enough to do that, little one?"

"Perhaps a silver stake through the heart?" he replied.

Pulling a silver stake from her belt, she held it up to the light, "yes, a silver stake," turning she tossed it into the crowd, where the children passed it around as they examined it. 

"Silver or wood will not kill a vampire, after it is removed he will come back to life, no you must decapitate it, or remove the heart." Jumping back onto the platform she pulled out her sword and held it up, "one of these works efficiently."

"Questions?" She said, pausing.

Harry Potter raised his hand and she nodded at him, "Hogwarts is protected by wards, how is it that you can come in here and does that mean other vampires can get in as well?"

"How can you stop the air from going where it wants to child. I am an ancient one with powers only a few other vampire have attained, but even the most stupid of beings can occasionally be resourceful enough to be of danger. How was it the great evil one was able to enter? Any other questions?"

"Is that a wand on you belt? Are you a witch?" 

Katrina pulled out a white wand, attached to one end by a piece of leather was a small leathery looking object. "Yes and yes."

The children eyed the wand for a few moments, "is it made of ivory?" one asked.

"It is made from a bone from my fathers leg."

After a few groans from the students a red haired boy asked, "what's that thing on the end?"

"That is a debt repaid by Van Gogh, his ear," after a few more exasperations there were no more questions.

She continued for quite a time, carefully explaining they methods of capture, restraining and killing vampires. They discussed the habits and downfalls of the creatures, "a vampire also possesses healing powers," she said and pulled out her saber, "another volunteer?" When none stepped forth she inquired again, "is there none amongst you brave enough to help with this demonstration?" After a lengthy pause, just as she began to put her sword away, the potions master stepped onto the platform. She looked at him deeply and then back to the students, "at least there is one man among you!" she hissed.

Gently she took his hand and turned it palm up, she looked him in the face, which remained impassive as she drew the sword over his hand, drawing blood. A few of the children groaned as she held his hand, dripping blood for all to see, before she brought it to her lips. As she slowly licked the wound with her tongue her eyes remained fixed on the man before her, his face as emotionless as hers. Her tongue slithered in and out of the wound punctuated by the gasps of the on lookers. Once again she held his palm to the students, now completely healed. With a nod to Severus, he departed once again to the back of the room.

Continuing her lecture until satisfied, she dismissed the class.

Severus remained after the others had left and she went to him silently. Gazing into each others eyes, she asked, "I wish to have your 'company' again tonight if that is acceptable?"

The dark man raised his eyebrows ans inclined his head. They exited through a back door and went to his rooms in the dungeon. Sparsely furnished with no embellishments, she noted, much like her own home. 

"Have no fear that we will be connected with my taking of your blood, as well, if you should taste my blood it will have no effect."

"Do you think I might be compelled to bleed you dry?" He inquired dryly. 

"No, but pain and pleasure go hand in hand little one. Do not worry that you will hurt me, I assure you I will enjoy it all."

He felt himself harden at the thought and they moved together, viciously attacking, ripping off each other's clothes. Katrina arched her back as he bit deeply into her shoulder, roughly massaging her breast. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up crushing his mouth under hers as he was forced back to the wall. Snape pushed her back and slapped her hard across the face, stunning her for a moment before she grinned at him, her sharp incisors flashed and then retracted. He moved forward grabbing her and pushing her back to the table where he spread her legs and thrust into her deeply. Clawing at his back, matching thrust for violet thrust they savaged each other until spent.

Severus took her by the hand and over to the bed where they lay for some minutes. Katrina lay on her side stroking his arm, "beautiful little one." Leaning over she traced a scar on his arm with her tongue, licking, suckling until the skin was healed. She touched a scar on his side and turned him gently to look at his back, inhaling sharply at the mass of scars cris crossing back and forth over his pale flesh. 

She asked no explanation of him but spoke softly, "I could come back to you Ssseveruss, a little each night and you would be healed in . . . a few months perhaps . . . 

He reached over and grabbed her hair, forcing her down on the bed and covering her lips with his, pausing for a moment to reply, "I would find that 'acceptable."

____________________________________________________________________________

Redlady thanks for reading as always.

Lum, I too like the stories where all that lovely sexual tension builds up as they grow to appreciate each other etc. Thanks for reading my other story which you know is along those lines and I'm really enjoying writing that one. My intent with this one is different, I want the characters to be rough, raw and primal, starting a relationship that evolves from a mutual carnal need. Thanks for the review and I look forward to reading your stories. 

  



	3. Fire and Ice

Severus stood waiting for Katrina outside one morning, over the last few weeks, they had spent each night together. He had even traveled to her cottage hidden deep in the dark forest. They spoke openly, candidly to each other, both comfortable that they would not be judged for their sins. One evening the vampire inquired after having him accompany her into Diagon Alley early the next morning.

"Out in the sun? Is that safe?"

"A benefit of age. I must seek sleep when the sun is full in the sky but the morning and eve light will not harm me."

And so he stood and waited. From the road to Hogsmeade he saw a figure in white approach. The woman was stunning, he noticed as she drew closer. Her long, wavy pale blond hair complimented a porcelain and roses complection. Dressed all in white and covered with a hooded velvet cloak, trimmed in ermine she strode up to him and upon closer inspection, he realized it was Katrina, though not as he knew her, he gaped.

"There are many that would recognize me now, so I thought a change of appearance in order. I do have control over my cell structure my beautiful one. You have seen me dissipate and reform, this is just a slightly different form. There have been many nights I have run with the wolves."

"I'm the beautiful one now, and not the little one?"

"I have always found you beautiful Severus."

"I am amazed that you could think such a thing after my past, but . . ."

"My past is darker than your own is it not? Do you not find beautify in me then?"

To the contrary, he was amazed at the loveliness of her, "my lady, there is none that I could ever compare," he said with a slight bow.

They apparated into a Knockturn Alley where she had wanted to visit a 'unique' book store. Severus excused himself for a few minutes as he went to the apothecary. As she was searching for the material she had wanted, a voice spoke from behind, "hello, do I know you?" Turning she saw a man, tall and pale with long white blond hair, while attractive, she could feel the evil seeping from his pores.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said kissing her hand lightly.

"You may call me Kat."

She stood still as he stepped forward and softly touched her hair, "such beauty, so fragile, you should not be here alone, it is a dangerous place." The man looked down on her as he spoke, his voice soft, authoritative and sensual.

"Ah, yes, I am week as you are strong, I assure you Mr. Malfoy, I will not break."

"Lucius please," the man crooned showing his arrogance, "call me by my given name. You must be new in town? I'm quite positive I would recall seeing a woman such as yourself."

"I have lived here for some time now, solitude and seclusion are often preferable to socialization."

"I would agree, sometimes seclusion has great rewards," the man said as his hand stroked her face, his thumb gently caressing her lip, "I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you today, one never knows what unseemly creatures might be lurking nearby."

"My escort will return shortly Mr. Malfoy. Your concern for my well being is duly noted." As Lucius' hand was beginning to tighten on her arm, Katrina saw Severus enter the store, "speaking of the devil. Severus," she said as she moved to take his arm, "do you know Mr. Malfoy?"

"Lucius and I are, old friends," the dark man drawled slowly, placing his hand over hers as he regarded the other man with disdain.

"Snape? Well I must say this is a surprise to find you escorting such a tantalizing little morsel? Madam, you must have been in solitude a very long time after all."

"Not so long that I cannot discern the qualities I seek in a companion. I assure you Mr. Malfoy, the pleasure I find in the Professor's company is more than satisfactory."

"Indeed? That is extraordinary. Perhaps the two of you would be willing to come out of your mutual seclusion long enough to join Narcissa and I at the opera next weekend?"

The Potions Master took in her slight nod of agreement and he accepted the offer before steering her out of the store.

"Mr. Malfoy was just offering to protect me Severus, as I am a delicate little flower."

Snape watched the corner of her lips draw up into the slightest of smiles, this was the first glimmer of emotion he'd seen from her. Compassion, humor in her eyes, shook him, pleased him, "withering away from neglect no doubt. I will make a note to be more attentive in the future," he said as they strolled arm in arm.

"Lest Lucius try to pluck one of my petals?"

It was Snape's turn to suppress a grin, "it would be interesting to see him try."

They Apparated to the edge of the forest and Snape pulled her inside where it was more secluded. "Will you change back for me? As lovely as you are I wish to have the other Katrina back." He watched as her hair darkened, shortened, her innocent white clothes changing into the black breeches and blouse he was more accustomed to before he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss.

Over the next week they came together each night, either in his lair or hers, basking in the glory of embrace. His sexual appetites were amazing, just as voracious as hers, just as dark and demanding. Yet the night after their excursion to London when Snape had come to her there had been something different. Katrina had relived that night over and over in her mind.

They'd slowly approached each other, tentatively, as if in a silent trance his eyes drank her in. His fingers caressed her forehead, soft on her cheek, like delicate whispers over the outline of her ear and down to her chin. Those wonderful long fingers traced her lips, parting them to run over her teeth, her sharp incisors, before both hands cupped her face. His brows slightly furrowed as he stared intently at her and Katrina thought that look new to his countenance. Compassion, she realized as soft lips met with hers.

"Oh my little one," she said with a sigh.

"You are mine Katrina," she barely heard the soft susurration of his voice in her ear as his lips trailed kisses over her neck.

Those words coming from this man, were like fire in veins that had been cold for thousands of years, his claiming her as his own and the astounding volumes those few words spoke. Severus did not claim her with dominance, no his methods were much more effective. Was it jealousy perhaps that had prompted them? The fear of another man's desires? A concerto of passion overcame her as their lips met and she drank deeply from them.

Slowly, too slowly, masterful fingers unbuttoned her blouse and she was almost surprised his lips didn't leave a trail of steam as they followed his hands. Katrina looked down at his dark countenance as he slipped the material over her shoulders, stopping half way Severus pulled forward, trapping her arms as his tongue lapped at her nipple. Too quickly he stopped and removed the shirt before removing her shoes and unbuttoning her pants. He stood and looked her in the eye, smiling ever so slightly at her desire as his hands eased inside her pants to cup her buttocks. Snape pulled her to him tightly, his hardness rubbing against her as he slid to the floor pulling her pants down as he went.

Katrina was aching with desire as Severus removed the last of her clothing. When she moved toward him he halted her with an out turned palm, "be still," he whispered.

Starting at the top of her head, Severus touched her, ran his hands through her hair, pulling it back from her ears and kissed them gently. Katrina felt his fingertips on her sensitive neck, tracing the muscles before running his tongue over the same path. Palms cupped her face as an intent stare took in every feature. Long fingers trailed over her forehead and eyebrows, under her eyes to her cheekbones and the hollow beneath. One long finger ran over her nose and down to her lips, outlining them before moving on to her jaw line and over her chin. Severus pulled her head forward and kissed her forehead, training kisses along the same path, his moist tongue gently parted her lips as he tasted her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Soft fire covered her jaw and neck before he moved to her back. Katrina felt the bones and the sinew of her shoulders and back being traced before his lips again followed.

As the gentle touch covered her Katrina recalled one day when she had crouched in a tree and watched a spider spin it's web gossamer thread by gossamer thread. This was how Severus claimed her, weaving her into his snare with delicate threads. The vampire considered the ease of which those fine threads could be broken to free herself. She perused her reasons, motives and obligations and while perhaps not the wisest choice, she made the only one possible. As she succumbed to his body Katrina gave credence to his claims.

Severus cupped her buttocks while his tongue ran over her lower back, then gently his teeth nipped at her cheeks one at a time. Down firm legs those fingers trailed, those lips covered her flesh as Katrina stood still, heat and passion growing to encompass her. She felt the moistness between her legs as her womanhood throbbed for release. The dark man's fingers roamed over her ankles, feet and toes as he bowed deeply in front of her. Tongue and teeth followed up her legs to her belly with agonizing slowness before he cupped her breasts, before he savored each erect nipple in his glorious mouth.

Lifting her leg, Severus draped it over his shoulder while his fingers parted her folds, probing and exploring, teasing. Katrina's breath quickened as he leaned forward pressing into her, his tongue making her cry out with pleasure. Too soon he pulled back and stood, gazing intently at her face, taking in her emotions, her pleasure.

Quickly discarding his clothes, Snape's hands took hers and she was pulled to a chair where Severus sat and pulled her onto his lap. She stood in silent agony while her entrance was teased by his member before being pulled down and impaled. Firm hands grasp her waist, Severus watched her face intently as their bodies melded together. Several times he stopped moving, forcing her to delay her climax, forcing her to slow down before he continued, until together their bodies cried out to each other in unison.

They sat still joined for a long while, Katrina nestled against his firm chest. Severus spoke no sweet words, that was not in the nature of the man, but his body and his actions spoke them none the less. His lovemaking was simple but very effectual and for tonight, she was a woman, not a beast.


End file.
